Time Turns Flames to Embers
by TheFanFicWoman
Summary: Maki discovers something about Honoka she never knew she would. Love triangle, short one-shot.


**Author's Notes: I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

 **Time Turns Flames to Embers**

* * *

You bite your lip as you take a glance at the window, the field seems to be the only thing in your sight, with a bunch of trees and shafts, of course. A few classes has P.E today, and _her_ class seems to have one, too. Your eyes scan the whole area, looking for _her_. As soon as you spot _her_ figure, a bright, pink hue finally reached its destination to your cheeks. You twirl your red locks, looking down at your desk. You leave out a loud sigh that apparently gathered the attention of the teacher. "Ms. Nishikino, are you paying attention to my class?" You snap out of your trance and fix your posture. "Y-Yes, sorry, Ma'am." She stared at you for about 1.5 seconds before continuing her lecture about the history of Japan.

The school bell rang, reminding you that classes are over. You went to the rooftop after you got yourself an apple juice from the vending machine. You watch the Sun as it sets, soon followed by a Twilight. 'Beautiful.' you thought. The clouds made the view astonishing by reflecting every bit of the purple sky, you want this moment to last forever, unfortunately, it only lasted for a few moments before the Moon made its way up, giving light to the dark sky. You suddenly hear a melody, it's one of the piano piece an amazing artist called Yiruma composed. 'The River Flows in You...?' You ask, you follow the tune to where it lead to the Music room, the place where you practice your dexterity with piano.

You peek through the door's small, 4 squared window, your eyes widen in shock when you saw _her_ playing the difficult piece. "Ho-Honoka?" You murmured. Her eyes closed, body swaying to the music and her fingers smoothly pressing every note. The piece came to an end as Honoka placed both of her hands on her hips. She inhaled then exhaled, averting her eyes to the door, you notice this and swiftly try to hide yourself, leaning against the wall, holding your breath. She started to walk towards the door, you hoped she wouldn't notice you, but a red lock of hair was sticking out. Honoka took a guess, 'Maki?' She opened the door, and she was right. "Maki? What are you doing here this late?" She raised an eyebrow, "I should be the one asking that." You said. "I heard you playing, the piece is called 'The River Flows in You', by Yiruma, right?" Honoka nodded, "Oh, could it be that you wanted to play the piano? Sorry, I was about just about to leave, but seeing the piano made me want to play. I thought I heard it screaming my name." Honoka chuckled at her response. "Well, I'll be going, then." She took her backpack and started heading towards the door, you tug her sleeve, not knowing why. "Oh-um, sorry." You loosen your grip. "How'd you know how to play the piano? That was a pretty difficult piece you just played there." You then see her smile softly at you, making you blush. "Thank you, my Grandma taught me how, though, I didn't tell you guys since we already have our music composer right here." She points her index finger at you. She grabs a chair and sits down. "Before I leave, can I hear you play one song?" You got flustered, no one has ever asked you to play a song for them. You agree and sat down, your hands hovered above the keys, thinking of songs to play. Your hands pin themselves down as you start to play a song called 'Shirushi' by LiSA.

"Woah, that was amazing, Maki." Honoka exclaimed. You expect her to be energetic and make a fuss of how good of a pianist you are, but right now, she sounds mature and grown up. "Honoka, Iー" You get cut off once you see a long, blue haired girl, run up to Honoka and suddenly hug her. "Honoka...! I've been looking everywhere for you! I-I thought I-I-I lost y-you!" You got surprised, you felt your heart ache at the sight of the two, you knew you were jealous, but jealous of what? You didn't like Honoka _that way_ , right? "U-Umi? Why were you looking for me?" The ocean-girl raised her head from Honoka's shoulder and wiped her tears, "I-I... I was j-just... I was just worried, okay?!." Umi's face turning into a new shade of red. Those words stung you, it felt like you were watching a romantic movie, but you wanted to be the main character, you wanted to be the one, caressing _her_. If you only told _her_ earlier, you would be the one in _her_ arms right now...

 _ **Hey, I made you a song, would you mind listening to it?**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know, Umi's appearance was so sudden, but, hey, why not? Thank you for reading this one-shot!**


End file.
